


Sweet Christmas Learning

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Shiemi gets to teach Amaimon about Christmas and fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom so please, please, please tell me what you think of my characterization! It is a Christmas present for a friend

Shiemi hums happily as she gathers the few items she needs into a box. Amaimon has been on their side for a few months, but he hasn’t really endeared himself to anyone other than herself. So it falls onto her to teach the inquisitive green haired demon about Christmas, the others had all yelled not it when it came up. She grins and a literal bounce comes into her steps. Everything is all nice and gathered up, she leaves the classroom to hunt down Amaimon.

 

“There you are!” she exclaims happily, hugging the constantly tired looking demon. He raises an eyebrow at her but hugs her back.

 

“Here I am. Why were you looking for me?” he asks as they pull apart.

 

“I’m going to give you a crash course in Christmas!”

 

“Christmas?”

 

She nods her head eagerly, bouncing in place.

 

“Yup!”

 

A smile stretches onto Amaimon’s face as he watches her fondly.

 

“Okay.”

 

Shiemi slips her arm into Amaimon’s.

 

“So, Christmas is originally a western holiday. It’s very religious for most of them. Here in Japan, though, we use the twenty-fourth as a day to celebrate friends and family,” she explains excitedly as she leads the demon to the classroom she has set up. In the corner of the room is a large pine tree. It’s decorated with strings of popcorn, glowing lights, shiny tinsel, and sparkling ornaments.

 

“Oh! Sparklies!” 

 

One second Amaimon is next to her, the next he is in front of the tree, poking at the ornaments. He looks so cute, so innocent, that she giggles.

 

“That’s a Christmas tree. We decorate it and put our gifts under it.”

 

Amaimon tilts his head.

 

“But… Why decorate a dead or at least dying  _ pinus Pinaceae _ ?”

 

“To make it pretty,” she says before getting a thoughtful look on her face, “There are a bunch of different legends, though, if you want to read up on them.”

 

He shakes his head and goes to stand next to Shiemi. She grins happily at him.

 

“Now! On to gifts! Gifts are a great way to show you care. Even if it isn’t the perfect thing, so long as you put a lot of thought into it that is all that really matters. You wrap it up and give it to the person,” she speaks, walking over to the box she put together earlier, it’s sitting primly on a desk that she scoots closer to another desk. She pulls out a small cloth bag and hands it over to Amaimon. The demon handles it as if it is made from glass instead of cloth.

 

“Open it,” she encourages.

 

He does so curiously, not mentioning that he already knows about gifts. While he shakes out the item in the bag into his hand, she launches into an explanation of Santa and why it’s better to give than to receive. The gift she has given him is a packet of seeds. When he looks up he sees her beaming at him.

 

“I hope you like them, they came from my garden. Now you can start your own garden here,” she tells him. He gives her a smile, clutching the little packet to his chest. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

With a sly smile, she holds out a red and white striped candy cane. Amaimon reaches out with the hand not holding the seeds and takes the candy cane.

 

“I’m sure there is a reason behind these but I just really like them.”

 

She shows him how to open them and sticks her own in her mouth. Amaimon watches as her face flushes lightly in delight, enjoying the taste. He loves the soft look and tries his own candy cane. His eyes widen in shock and he pulls the treat out of his mouth. They are very yummy, almost good as suckers!

 

“I like these. May I have more?”

 

Shiemi nods her head and digs out a handful of candy canes to give him. She pulls out one last thing from the box. Amaimon the sprig of mistletoe warily.

 

“This plant is hung in doorways and when two people stop under it together they have to kiss!”

 

“That is a parasitic plant. Why would a celebration that is based on joyous themes use that?”

 

“You kiss under it.” Shiemi repeats.

 

“But why?”

 

“Because… because,” she flounders for a moment, “I don’t know why, we just do. It’s a tradition.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Shiemi giggles at the look on Amaimon’s face. Feeling brave she takes the sprig and puts it over Amaimon’s head. While he is looking up at it, she leans over and kisses his cheek. The demon jolts back, blinking at her in amazement. His hand comes up and touches the cheek she kissed, the candy cane he was munching on hangs limply between his lips. They blush, Shiemi looking away from Amaimon, her hand drops down and she lets go of the sprig. Amaimon takes her and comes to a decision. He spits out his candy cane, grabs the sprig of mistletoe and holds it over Shiemi’s head.

 

“What? Amai-”

 

He cuts her off with a kiss on the lips. It’s soft and sweet. A mere brush of the lips.

 

“I think I like this tradition,” he says with a hum. Shiemi covers her face and giggles almost hysterically but she moves it when they both lean in for another kiss. This one is deeper that first one.  _ Maybe kissing under a parasitic plant can be joyous, _ he thinks. They pull apart again and cuddle together the best they can sitting in two separate chairs.

 

The rest of the day the spend as close to each other as they can. All the while Amaimon considers a present he can get  _ his _ human. He can’t give her dream just yet. Too dangerous but maybe once things calm down he will take her to his garden. He eyes the Greenman that is always by her side and a plan begins to form in his mind. It may not work as all things have their own tempers but he hopes that it will and that she will love it. With a hum, he plans for Christmas with Shiemi, brother, and the others.


End file.
